I Need You
by tezsyhd
Summary: Hi, i'm Kiba Inuzuka and I just so happen to be in love with Naruto Uzumaki. I'm an anbu captain and Naruto is the hokage, but I won't let that stop me. Today is the day I finally confess to him. Wish me luck!


**This is a NaruKiba oneshot. If your under 18 do what you will. I do not own Naruto.**

 **Kiba's POV:**

Hi, i'm Kiba Inuzuka and I just so happen to be in love with Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, I know that makes me gay but so what, I don't mind being called gay so long as I'm with the love of my life. I want him but I don't want to scare him off, I don't even know if he likes guys.

I mean i'm just an anbu captain, and he's the HOKAGE! How am I going to make him love me? I bet he only sees me as a friend. AGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, I'M GOING TO TELL HIM HOW I FEEL! I love him, oh please god let him love me too.

Currently i'm about to knock on the hokage's door. I take a deep breath and pray he doesn't hate me after I confess to him, I would be so broken and lost.

Knock, knock

I waited patiently for him to answer.

"Come in" Naruto called out.

I walked in and we made eye contact. 'Shit! I need to speak before I look like a fool.'

"Lord hokage I wish to speak to you if you're not busy." I said in a gentle manner.

"It just so happens that I am not busy, Captain Kiba. You may proceed." he said.

'God his voice! He really has grown hasn't he? God damn it! I'm doing it again! Speak damnit!'

"Lord hokage, after I say this I wish for you not to be disgusted with me nor hate me." I told him.

"Now Kiba, why would I hate you. Tell me what's on your mind." he replied.

"Lord hokage I simply can not go on living without telling you that I am madly in love with you, I know you see me as a brother but I can't help but want more, I wanted to tell you this so I could get it off my chest. I know you are probably disgusted with me but I just wanted to tell you how I feel. It kills me everytime I'm around you and can't express my love for you... Naruto I'm in love with you" I said.

He looked at me with... Happiness?

"My, my Kiba who knew you'd be the first to confess. Also why would I be disgusted with you if I feel the same way?"

I'm shocked! I can't form words. 'I can't believe I waited all this time and for what? He feels the same, oh god, thank you!'

"I-I don't know what to say" I admitted.

"Don't speak. Get over here." He ordered me.

My body obeyed and went in front of his desk

"...sit on my lap" he added.

I moved to in front of him and swung my leg over his lap and sat down. I now straddle his hips as my arms go around his neck. His arms circles around my waist and holds me close.

"Now isn't this better...Kiba?" he asked.

I blushed. 'Oh god I probably look like a fucking tomato right now!'

"Indeed it is...Naru" I say with a big smile.

He smirks and added a deep chuckle. "Kiba would you do me the honor and become my lover?" he asked.

My eyes went wide. "Y-Yes!! I'd love to." I answered.

He hugged me causing him to accidentally rub against me, making me go a bit hard.

I blushed a deep shade of red.

He leans in and whispers in my ear. "Now, Now are we getting excited love?"

'Damn you boner you had to get noticed huh?'

"N-No...I'm not" I stutter.

He smirks then rubs my boner. Causing my seme-hard member to be a full grown erection. I moan and slightly buck my hips up due to the pleasure i'm receiving.

"Now, what's this? Is my little Kiba getting a bit horny?" he asked teasingly.

I nodded my head. "Y-Yes...please Naru...touch m-me more" I pleaded.

"Hmm, you sure? I don't want you doing anything you aren't ready for Kiba" he said in a gentle way.

I smiled. I pecked his lips and told him. "I'll always be ready for you, Naruto."

He smiled back at me. "I love you, I always had Kiba" he said to me.

My heart beat grew faster, I feel so happy I can't believe this is real. "I love you too Naruto! I love you so much!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled softly. "Let's go to my mansion, I don't want your first time to be in an office." he said.

I laughed quietly and nodded my head in agreement.

With a poof, we were there. In Naruto's room and kissing hungrily. I never had sex before, I always wanted my first time to be with the one I love the most. Naruto is really the only one who had ever been there for me. He brought me out of the darkness and showed me the light. He shows that he really cares about me, and I couldn't help but fall in love with this man.

Me being too busy in my thoughts, I didn't realise that Naruto had already laid me on the bed and started kissing my neck trying to find my special spot for him to claim me as his.

"Ahh...Naruto" I moaned when he reached that special spot.

I felt him smirk against my skin, he clamped on the spot making my mind go fuzzy. He sucked, bite and kissed that spot until there was a purple hicky right on my collar bone. 'Great how am I going to hide this?'

He pulled away and started taking off my clothing. Once he had succeeded I started to take off his clothes, wanting to see my beloved's body before me. Once his clothes were off I started staring at his perfect body. He chuckled which snapped me back to reality and I started blushing.

"Now, Now are my looks just too much for my little uke?" he asked teasingly.

"N-No! I was just...I-I was just--"

"Staring at my body hungrily." he cut me off with a sexy smirk.

I blushed again. "I-I uh" I stuttered.

"Now Kiba, say the truth and I won't have to punish you." he said.

"And tell me what you were thinking when you stared at my body" he added.

"I-I was staring at your b-body, I was t-thinking how h-h-hot it was and how I can't w-wait to see h-how it looks when it's rubbed a-against me" I admitted.

"Who knew you were such a good slave." he said. Hovering over me.

"A-Always for you m-master." I played along with the acting.

He chuckled. "Good boy, make sure when I'm pounding into you, you scream that name okay" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Yes m-master"

He showered my neck with kisses, moving down my body with each kiss he lands. I feel pleasure all over. It feels good, I moan when he touches a certain spot making him mark me. Once he reaches my abdomen he stops. I glare at him. "Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"What do you want me to do Kiba?" he asked.

I gulped. He wants me to talk dirty.

"I-I want you to touch me, I want you to lick me everywhere, I w-want you to pound in to me so hard I can't walk for a week." His breathing started to get uneven, I smirk. Good. "I want you to suck my cock hard and fast, I want you to make me cum so hard I can't breathe, Naruto I want you to fuck me like no tomorrow." I moaned.

He smirked. "As you wish" he said.

He went to grab the lube but I smacked his hand away. He looked at me curiously. He raised an eyebrow. Before he could speak I pulled him down and said "I don't want it, I want you to fuck me hard and fast like this is the last time you'll ever see me."

His smirk widened. He spread my legs far apart and slammed into me. I arched my back. God! This pain and pleasure feels so good! He thrusted shallowly but I wanted more.

"D-Damn it...fuck me p-please master!" I begged.

He snapped his hips to mine and thrusted harder. I screamed in pleasure. He kept pounding into me. I felt him hit a bundle of nerves and I screamed his name in pleasure. "There!! Oh god!! Naruto don't stop!!" I yelled

He kept snapping his hips to mine making me roll my hips along with the thrusts. I laid under him squirming and moaning. This feels so good I never thought that sex would be like this! My body started to tremble, I was going to cum.

"Master I'm going to cum" I said.

"Me too Kiba, oh god" he moaned.

"Naruto!!" I yelled as I came.

"Kiba ahh" he grunted as he came.

I never felt so happy. I finally have the one I love and I'm never letting go.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"I love you Naru" I said back.

 **The End.**


End file.
